


Sleep Runs From Them

by sassyfangs13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's first day of classes is tomorrow and he can't sleep, neither can Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Runs From Them

2:46 AM  
Sam has been lying there for almost three hours. He had his first class at seven tomorrow morning, his first /college/ class, and he was excited about it but he couldn't sleep. He wasn't worried about starting his classes, he hadn't slept at all the night before, he should be tired. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. It was dark in the room, and quiet. He was used to flickering motel signs shining through the flimsy curtains, the TV playing some show that had gone off the air ten years ago, the sounds of cars on the highway, the dim light of the camping lantern their father did late night research with so that the boys could get some sleep. But he could sleep without all those things, hell, he might have gotten a /good/ night's sleep for once. 

But he couldn't sleep, not without Dean's light snoring and the sound of the cheap motel bed squeaking as he rolled over. No, he wouldn't sleep much tonight, maybe not at all, simply because Dean wasn't there to watch his back.

3:13 AM  
This was the sixth time Dean had woken up tonight. He sat up and leaned into the front seat. 

"Where are we?" He asked his father, voice hoarse. He took a swig of stale coffee from the thermos on the front seat, it was disgusting. He had drunk worse. 

"We just passed through Summerset," John said quietly, his voice covering faint guitar wails of some Asia song on the radio, "try and get some more sleep. I'll wake you up when we get to the next gas station." Dean nodded and yawned as he leaned against the cool window, curling his feet up on to the seat and covering himself as best as he could with his jacket. 

It was surprisingly hard to sleep when he didn't have to share the back seat with Sammy. That must have been why he was so cold, he thought, no moose to heat the other half of the seat. He curled into the cold leather and tried to sleep.

6:30 AM  
Sam groaned and hit the alarm clock, from his place under his pillow it sounded like it fell off the dresser. He hadn't gotten any sleep and had just started to feel drowsy. He stayed up for days in a row hunting, he would get up and go to class, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. He emerged from his hiding spot under the pillow and squinted into the sunlight that poured in the small, dirty window. He wasn't looking forward to waking up with that in his face every morning. So far, he didn't like college.

6:48 AM  
"Dean," There was a warm hand shaking his shoulder, "get up and take the bags into the room. I'll be back in an hour." He stretched and half rolled out of the back seat. He grabbed the duffles out of the trunk and watched as his father walked across the road to some diner. He grabbed the room key off the hood of the car and dropped the bags just inside the door. 

He had only gotten a few more minutes of sleep on the way up and decided that he could use a few more. He shambled over to one of beds and landed face first in the ugly, flower covered duvet. The bed didn't feel right, not that a motel bed could ever feel /right/ but he still didn't like it. It was empty, there was too much room. He was used to battling with feet and knees and elbows and occasionally teeth for some reason. He wouldn't sleep well because it just wasn't right, he didn't feel quite as safe as when he had Sam's elbow shoved into his back no matter how uncomfortable it was physically. It told him Sammy was watching his back and Dean would watch Sam's because that's how it worked but now that Sam was gone there was no one there. He felt defenseless and he hated it. He hated not having Sammy there and hated his father for letting him go like that. He hated the thing that killed his mom for starting all of this and hated that college for taking Sam. 

He would try to sleep some more but knew it was hopeless. He wouldn't be able to sleep right until Sammy was back. He supposed he would just have to wait until then. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.tumblr.com/post/18154647043/plaidalecki-sam-cant-sleep-its-his-first
> 
> And this text about said post: I want Dean's side too....because I'm sure (at least for a good amount of time) when they were hunting with John they had to share a bed then out of nowhere Sam leaves and dean has an entire bed to himself and there's no one on the couch and his dad is still there but it's just not the same and he doesn't feel quite as safe as when he has sam's elbow shoved into his back no matter how uncomfortable it was physically, it told him Sammy was watching his back and dean would watch sam's because that's how it works but then poof and I think I just started a fic there :/


End file.
